binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Akoya Gero
Akoya Gero (下呂あこや''~ Gero Akoya'') is a 2nd year at Binan High. He looks like an angel, and is as noble as an angel, but once he is made fun of, he turns into a snappy individualhttp://boueibu.com/us/chara09.html. It also appears that he doesn't seem to like Zao too much. He transforms into "The Pearl Chevalier, Perlite". (Hanasakikeru Shinju no Shuvarie, Peruraito) Appearance Akoya has pale pink hair that goes down to his chest and his bangs are parted so that two portions of his hair rests on either side of the front of his body. Akoya also has blue eyes and is the second tallest of the Earth Conquest Club. As a student council member, he wears: a pair of long white pants, a white tunic uniform which he has zipped up and a pair of white shoes. When he transforms into The Pearl Chevalier, Perlite, he wears: a black military-styled coat with red and gold cufflink, a pair of white silk gloves and tight black pants that are tucked into his pair of over the knee height black bootswith red straps on top to keep them in place. Season 1 shown in the near end of Episode 12 and again in Season 2 episode 11. Perlites Chevalier military-styled uniform is now white coat with gold cufflinks, a pair of white silk gloves, tight white pants which are tucked into his pair of over the knee height white boots with white straps at the top to keep them in place. Personality Gero is a young man with exquisite tastes and dislikes anything that is not beautiful. His high appreciation for beauty is shown by his aura further emphasized by his angelic yet androgynous features. Due to this, he is competitive with Ryu as shown in the Pretty Boy Contest in episode 3 Despite being the most cunning of the Conquest Club, he can be easily persuaded by flattery and praise as shown in the manga. In the anime, he is shown to have an easily flustered side as shown in episode 8 when he is helped up by Naruko. Compared to the other members of the Student Council, he is more sensitive in picking up energies and is good at classifying them as either positive or negative. Chevalier Powers Along with the call of "Conquest!" (コンクエスト! Konkuesuto!), Akoya, transforms by holding a rhombus (◊) shaped ring located on index finger of his right hand. His given colour is Perl, his attribute is Blooming Flowers and he transforms into''The Pearl Chevalier, making flowers bloom! Perlite!. '''Attacks' * Ultima Adamas: (ウルティマ・アダマス Urutima adamasu) A group attack that is performed with Chevalier Aurite, Argent and Perlite. Caerula Adamas Each of their rapiers releases a ray of each of their image colors. * He can also create a barrier of spheres.https://ja.wikipedia.org/wiki/美男高校地球防衛部LOVE!#ペルライト Weapons * Chevalier Perlite fights with rapier as his weapon. Rapier: Perlite fights with rapier as his weapon. Each of the Chevaliers carries their own rapier which they can summon instantly, they all look the same. Songs * Beauty..EGOISM (美…EGOISM, Bi....EGOISM) Akoya‘s Character image song * 3 meters worth distance of the heart (I miss you の３メートル, miss you no 3 mētoru) Akoya’s solo version http://xpeppermin.tumblr.com/post/124642421689/スペシャル特典cd-その5-i-miss-youの3メートル-gero-akoya-solo Duets * 3 meters worth distance of the heart (I miss you の３メートル, miss you no 3 mētoru) * We the righteous Caerula Adamas!! (我ら正義のカエルラ・アダマス!!,Warera seigi no kaerura adamasu!!) Trivia *His family name, "Gero" (下呂) is derived from a Japanese hot spring called the ''"Gero onsen" '' which is located between Nagoya and Takayama. * His personal name, "Akoya" is also a type of pearl produced in Japan.http://www.pearlsofjoy.com/Akoya-Pearls_c_1.html * Akoya has the longest hair out of any of the main cast. *In the manga it's revealed that as a child and even sometimes currently he was/is bullied due to his surname, 'Gero', which means 'puke'. *His appearence is a reference to Utena Tenjou of Revolutionary Girl Utena. References Category:Conquest Club Category:Akoya Gero Category:Characters